Conall
__TOC__ Biography Conall was very young when his soul was bounded to a Reaper demon named Valencia by his father through a ritual that also killed his mother. His father was seeking the powers of demons that his great grand father had discovered years ago and was researching into what his great grand father found. While living his life Conall's father became a demonologist on the side, obsessed with what his ancestor had discovered and wishing to be one with these powerful demons. He soon found a wife while going to college who was unaware of his obsession and simply believed him to be a hard worker when he would shut his self away for hours. Conall's father soon found a method to achieve his dream, a way to bind ones soul with a demon, however in order for the demon to not completely consume and take over the soul during the ritual a precaution had to be made. Not wishing to lose his will or soul, he soon begins to plot and plan how to achieve his goals, but he would need a test subject first to make sure it worked. One night he pretended to devote his self to his wife, but his true intent was to get her pregnant so he could use the child as a guinea pig to see if his methods would work on his self. Soon his wife gives birth to a son, whom they name Conall and the three would live a normal life for the next 8 months until he reveals his true intent to his wife. He drugs her and ties her to his desk in his study which he had carved demonic symbols into, Conall laid nearby unaware of what was going on around him. Conall's father stabs his wife in the heart with a ritualistic knife at the climax of the ritual and soon a Reaper appears before him her sould now bound to his son. His initial plan was to his son, thus killing whatever demon is attached to him and due the process again with another woman, however The Demon had other plans and cuts him down. The demon soon is reverted to a human form, unable to tap into her powers at all and only immortal with a fraction of her true strength. She understands the ritual the man had done, many a mortal had attempted to do so over and over, but this demonologist found a loop hole and was able to successfully seal her to his son. Through the ritual the man granted his son full dominance over Valencia and in binding their souls together made it so if Conall was to die, she would as well ending her immortal life. Stuck in her current mortal state with Conall only being an infant she has no choice but to raise him, at first she grows resentful of the child lamenting the lose of her life before, but she quickly grows attached being what she is unable to ever have a child herself even with a demon-kin. Soon Conall grows up to be a strong boy and able to handle any task thrown at him, mostly thanks to Valencia's raising of him and due to her knowledge being as old as she is a grand teacher as well. Soon her demon-kin notice her absence and completely aware of the ritual the human had done, they pursue her and demand that she reverse the ritual and return to their land to continue her job of leading the dead. She refused having grown very attached to the boy, seeing him as a son and that she knows without her Conall would not be able to live or survive. Soon the demons pursue them both, Valencia using what powers she could to move them along. Valencia had been very nervous about telling Conall the control he had over her, but with the situation in hand she had no choice but to tell him that unless he gave her permission to use her abilities they would surely be hunted down and die. Conall learns how to open her powers via levels and catch phrases he had to use in order to free Val's power restrictions, his father had picked many literary references as the phrases. At some point Val taught Conall what holy magic she knew mostly to give them an edge whenever demons would appear and Conall would be able to rush them off, she also gave the boy a knife and pistol which he would soon embue with holy magic. After years of running when Conall was 20 the pair stumble onto the Clearing a place in a Koniki Forest:Forest upon a Dimensional Hub which made it harder for the demons to track and find them. They very quickly assimilated themselves to the Foresters and Val became quick friends with a gun runner named Dante. Val and Dante would court for a time then soon get married, giving Conall a true father figure which he had lacked his entire life. Conall would also find a place in his heart for a Dragon who he found very fun to be around and generally shared a lot of his interests. Though she is very young she is mature beyond her years, though her age and ignorance in certain aspects have made for interesting and comical situations, however her Syriana Deschain:Mother has made it a little difficult for Conall, if not down right frightening. He now is in charge of The Inferno a bar that his adopted father Dante had built in South City and though the responsibility is heavy and at times he wished he hadn't of taken it upon himself, he doesn't wish to disappoint the one true father he's ever had. Appearence He is a very average looking boy with very little features that stand out standing only at 5'8" and not being muscular or overweight, he could best be described as an average built person. What truly stands out are his bright red eyes and shining blonde hair that is overly spiked with bangs falling in front of his face in a 'anime' style. His clothes generally consist of a white t-shirt with a navy blue unzipped hoodie, his pants are light brown cargo pants with pockets along the legs and wears blue high-tops. Abilities Equipment: Usually has a 9mm in a holster at his hip. Fires bullets that have had holy magic cast on them. He carries three clips of ammo at a time, not counting the clip already in the gun. The name 'Beatrice' is etched along the side in gold. As well has a knife in a holder at the back of his waist. The knife has holy runes marked into the blade. In Latin the name Virgil is written along the handle. Abilities: His holy magic abilities have expanded greatly from what little Valencia has taught him. She taught him mostly offensive and enchantment holy magic so he could distract and then flee, but since arriving on Koniki his abilities have widened greatly to the point that a demon would have a hard time contending with him. He can generate powerful holy shields, create pillars of holy light and he believes if given the change he would even be able to bring someone back from the dead, but he has yet put this into practice. As well Dante taught him many sharpshooting techinques compared to his amateurish style he had adapted in his travels, he is now a great marksmen though not the level Dante is. The area he excels most however is knife play, Val having used nothing mostly blades she was able to teach him to become an amazing knife weilder, Vergil never leaves his side and when using the knife he is deadly and accurate. Category:Characters Co